Lo que yo quiera ¿He, cachorro? 3x1
by Shinigamysan999
Summary: Joey pierde una apuesta contra Duke Deblin,por lo que se convertirá en su esclavo durante un tiempo.  3 finales distientos para una misma historia.   Duke x Joey , Seto x Joey  y  SetoxDukexJoey Hardlemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Despues de un largo tiempo sin escribir ….e vuelto con mis locuras! Bueno, pues resulta que estuve volviendo a ver la serie de yu-gi-oh! y en el capitulo 46 (En ese que sale Duke Deblin por primera vez y se enfrenta a Joey) mi mente pervertida se activo cuando Duke dijo estas palabras: _"Si gano, tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera durante una semana"_ Ese es el tema inicial, que se ira desarrollando de forma diferente según lo que elijan xd . ¡Espero que les guste!

Los personajes de Yu gi oh! no me pertenecen solo escribo como hobby (Si lo serian creo que habrían censurado la serie entera)

Una alegre mañana en el instituto de la ciudad Domino:

Joey: Ahhhhhhhh! Este tío me pone de los nervios. ¡Te reto a un duelo! Y si gano tendrás que cerrar tu tienda.

Duke: Acepto, pero si yo gano-con un brillo de malicia-Tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga durante una semana, hoy a las 6:00 en mi tienda de juegos .A no ser que tengas miedo de perder, perro.

Joey: ¡¿Qué has dicho?

Duke: ¿Qué si tienes miedo perro?

Joey: ¡Vas a tragarte tus palabras cuando te machaque!

Duke: Eso ya lo veremos.

En esto sus amigos comentan:

Tea: Está perdido

Tristan: Completamente

Yugi: Si, Joey se ha vuelto a meter en un lío.

(Que bonita amistad…menuda confianza xd)

Llegaron las 6:00 de la tarde.

Las 6:15

Las 6:30

Joey: Noooooooo ¿Cómo he podido perder contra este idiota?

Duke: Se siente, y ahora, debes obedecerme.

Joey: Mierda. Pensamiento de joey: (maldición, ahora me hará vestirme de perro, y ladrar delante de la clase)

Duke: Ven conmigo.

Joey: ¿Qué?

Duke: Que vengas conmigo.

Joey: Esta bien.

Duke condujo a Joey a una habitación grande. Con una cama de sábanas blancas de aspecto muy cómoda.

Joey: ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga en tu habitación?

Duke: Pronto lo veras.

Y lo empujo, haciendo que se desplomara contra la cama.

Duke: Simple he pensado que te veías hermoso…- Dijo, tirandose encima de el y robandole un beso.

Joey no salía de su asombro, de todas las cosas que esperaba que le hiciera hacer la última sería esa.

Hasta aquí la introducción:

Y aquí entra en practica mi experimento jeje! Bueno pues funciona asi: ¿Recuerdan esos libros en los que tú eliges la historia sobre la marcha? ¿Si? ¿No? Pondré un ejemplo por si acaso: Tu estas leyendo un libro (De este tipo claro está) Y la historia te cuenta que vas por un camino y te encuentras una moneda, y debajo te pone- Si coges la moneda pasa a la página 23, Si pasas de largo avanza a la 54 o si sacas tu laptop y te pones a leer un fanfick yaoi avanza a la 72. Pues esto más o menos es así tienen tres opciones:

Si quieren que continúe esta extraña pareja lean el capitulo 2.

Si prefieren un romántico Seto/Joey lean el capitulo 3.

O si prefieren hacer una oda a la perversión y se atreven con estos tres bishonens juntos lean el capitulo 4.

(También pueden leer los 3) jeje k seria lo mejor jejejeje! Espero que después me digan cual le gusto mas.

Sean buens y dejen rewiews!

Bye-nee!


	2. Chapter 2

Voz de máquina: Usted ha seleccionado; Seguir con esta extraña pareja que la pervertida de la autora se ha sacado de la manga. Por favor disfruten.

Duke: Simple he pensado que te veías hermoso…- Dijo, tirándose encima de él y robándole un beso.

Joey no salía de su asombro, de todas las cosas que podía pensar que le iba a obligarle a hacer era esta.

Duke: Y veo que tenia razón…-aumentando la presión del beso, hasta que quedaron sin aire, que fue entonces cuando Duke se empezó a ocupar de su cuello.

Joey:…Duke …¿Por qué haces esto?

Duke: ¿No es obvio? Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Joey se sonrojo un poco

Duke: Tranquilo, no es lo que crees, no te quiero como pareja…solo te deseo para esta noche…siempre me has parecido muy atractivo Joey…siempre e tenido ganas de penetrarte ¿Sabes?

Joey entro en si, el juego debía acabar, había prometido hacerle caso…pero esto se salía de lo normal. Pensó que Duke solo lo quería para humillarle o hacerle alguna broma…pero esto iba demasiado lejos y debía detenerlo.

Joey empujo al pelinegro y salto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta…pero esta no se abría…

Duke: Supuse que intentarías huir…-dijo mostrando la llave de la puerta y tirándola por la ventana- jajaja(risa malvada) ¿No me digas que tienes miedo, Joey?

El moreno se acercó al rubio empujándolo violentamente contra la pared, quedando uno en frente del otro, el moreno continuo por donde había empezado, recibiendo un tortazo de parte del rubio en la mejilla.

Duke: Maldita zorra del desierto! Esta bien Wheeler vamos a tener que ponernos serios…-Dijo sacando una pistola de la chaqueta-No creí que tendría que llegar a estos extremos.

Duke se sentó a una orilla de la cama, apuntando con la pistola en todo momento a Joey.

Duke: ahora se buen chico y quítate la ropa lentamente…

Joey dudo un poco, pero no sería buena idea enfadarle más a un hombre que tenia una pistola en la mano, asi que comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme, mirando hacia abajo y la arrojo al suelo.

Duke: Nee, si no me miras no me excitas ¿entiendes?

-Tsss maldito…-asi que levanto la mirada hacia esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con deseo, después se quito la camisa y los pantalones, seguido de los boxers quedando completamente vulnerable ante los ojos de Duke.

Duke: Te ves jodidamente hermoso Wheeler. Acércate y desnúdame.

Y dicho y hecho, Joey se acerco a Duke y le quito la ropa prenda a prenda hasta quedar desnudo, Joey se sobresalto al ver la hombría de Duke ya dura y completamente erecta.

Duke: ¿Te gusta? Adelante, ¿por que no la pruebas?.-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano que sostenía la pistola de que se acercara- aunque claro, no tienes muchas alternativas jajaja.

Joey se acercó al miembro de Duke quedando de rodillas en el suelo y metiéndoselo dentro completamente de una vez engulléndolo y succionándolo desde la punta hasta la base.

Duke jaló de los cabellos a Joey empujando fuertemente para incrementar la velocidad y obtener asi más placer, llegando en pocos minutos al orgasmo.

Duke: Trágatelo todo.

Después Duke recostó de nuevo a Joey sobre la cama.

Duke: bien como no has querido que lo haga yo hazlo tu mismo, tócate Joey.

Joey: ¿Porque Duke… ya te has corrido y me has humillado, no estas contento con eso?

Duke: No cachorrro…estaré contento cuando te halla metido mi pene hasta lo mas hondo de tu estrecho cuerpo y me corra dentro de ti…pero para ello necesito estar duro, así que tócate y excítame.

Joey: Cabrón, que gustos más extraños tienes…

Duke le puso la pistola en la cabeza a Joey

Duke: Estabas mas sexy cayado, cariño, venga date placer ante mi.

Joey acaricio su entrepierna con una mano, empezando con suaves caricias por toda su extensión, y fue aumentando un poco el ritmo, agarrando su miembro y moviéndola de arriba abajo.

Joey: Ah…-(Escapándosele un gemido)

Duke: Nee…que bien parece que estas disfrutando…pero no me has interpretado bien… quiero que te toques mas abajo…y de otra manera-dijo Duke susurrándole al oído sensualmente.

Joey: pero…duele.

Duke: Mi paciencia se está hartando…dijo chupando la pistola… y de un golpe se la metió a Joey en su entrada.

Joey: Ahhhhhhh!-pegando un grito de sorpresa.

Duke: ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta esto?

Joey: No…Duke…para por favor…es demasiado…duele…está frio…para…

Duke saco la pistola de su interior.

Duke: Pues hazlo tu mismo.

Joey chupo sus dedos hasta dejarlos húmedos, bajo la atenta mirada de Duke, que no se perdía nada de aquel espectáculo. El rubio se metió el primer dedo en su virgen entrada,

Dolía mucho menos que la pistola, pero aun así era extraño, empezó a moverlo dando pequeñas estocadas…la molestia empezó a desaparecer, metió otro dedo y siguió el mismo procedimiento, seguido de un tercer dedo.

Joey: Ah…ah…

Sin darse cuenta Joey estaba empezando a disfrutar aquello…

Duke: Dios…Que bien lo haces… ya no aguanto mas…

Duke puso a Joey a cuatro patas y le susurro al oido…

Duke: Veras que ahora te sentirás orgulloso de ser un perro…

Y le metió su gran miembro de una estocada…para empezar con un ritmo frenético a penetrar al rubio.

Joey sentía dolor, sus dedos le habían dado placer, pero el miembro de Duke era demasiado grande para el.

Joey: Duke…para…no tan rápido…onegai…

Duke: Ah…Dios… ¿me pides que pare con el cuerpo tan estrecho que tienes?…oh…joder…que rico me la aprietas…ahhh…asi solo consigues que te desee mas y mas… ¿no te quejabas de que estaba frío? Pues aquí tienes mi miembro caliente…ahh.

Joey: Duke…onegai…

Duke: Esta bien, Pero no creas que lo hago por ti,-Se la saco y se sentó apoyado en el cabecero de la cama, alzando a Joey y penetrándolo así mas profundamente que antes.-Asi podré ver la cara que pones al correrte…

Y volvió con las fuertes envestidas, tocando puntos en Joey que no habían sido descubiertos…haciendo que su entrepierna respondiese…

Duke Estaba a punto de correrse, asi que agarró la entrepierna de Joey y la movió su mano con fuerza.

Joey: Ahhh…ah…ahahah…ahhhhh

Duke: ahhhhh

Llegaron los dos juntos al orgasmo…

Duke: Ves, al final te a gustado.

Joey: Cállate…

Salio de el y lo recostó en la cama.

Joey: Oye Duke…

Duke: ¿Qué? ¿vas a pedirme que lo repitamos?

Joey: Sigue soñando…oye…¿no crees que te has pasado un poco con lo de la pistola? Pueden detenerte por el uso de armas…

Duke: Jeje veras…-Cogio la pistola y apunto con ella a Joey Apretando el gatillo-

Joey cerro los ojos con fuerza, no podía creerlo…después de todo ¿lo iba a matar?

Pero los abrió al sentir un líquido fresco en la cara.

Duke: Jajajaja!

Joey: ¿Qué?

Duke: Te lo has tragado! Jajaja Te he hecho pensar que era de verdad cuando solo era una pistola de agua jajaja.

Joey: Maldito Duke! En fin…ya e cumplido aunque halla sido de esta manera…esto vale como una semana entera…me voy ya…

Duke:…Esta bien…vete.

Joey: Oye…¿tendrás otra llave no?

Duke: No, ¿Por qué?

Joey: ¡¿Qué? La tiraste por la ventana!

Duke: Oh no!

Joey: Socorro!

Duke: Bueno…estando los dos no nos aburriremos…

Joey: Ahhhhhhh! Que alguien me ayude!


	3. Chapter 3

Voz de máquina: Usted ha seleccionado; un fick romántico con esta maravillosa pareja.

Duke: Simple he pensado que te veías hermoso…- Dijo, tirandose encima de el y robándole un beso.

Joey no salía de su asombro, de todas las cosas que esperaba que le hiciera hacer la última sería esa.

Duke introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad explorándola, pues Joey no puso resistencia alguna, ya que estaba en estado de shock.

El pelinegro bajo por su cuello, desatando los botones de su camisa con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba los cabellos rubios de Joey.

Cuando la camisa estuvo completamente desatada, bajo con sus labios besando su pecho, hasta detenerse en uno de sus pezones, mientras acariciaba con su mano el pezón gemelo.

Joey: Ah…Seto…sigue

Duke se detuvo de repente.

Duke: ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!

Joey: (Sonrojado a mas no poder) ¿Qué?

Duke: Bien esto es lo que quiero que hagas: Quiero que te declares a Seto Kaiba. Jeje

Joey: (nervioso)¿Qué? Pero…

Duke: A mi no me engañas Joey, se que te gusta Seto…lo acabas de demostrar. Y además ese era el trato ¿no? Venga no querrás que todos sepan que Joey Wheeler ya no cumple sus promesas…

Joey: Maldito Duke… esta bien…lo haré…

En realidad Joey amaba a Seto desde que lo vio, pero no se había atrevido a declararse por miedo al rechazo.

Así que al día siguiente, al acabar la ultima clase antes del receso…

Duke le guiño un ojo a Joey y salio de clase.

Yugi: Oye Joey, vamos a la cafetería ¿te vienes?

Joey: Gracias Yug, pero tengo algo que hacer, ya les alcanzo.

Yugi: Ok

La pandilla amistad 4ever! salio del aula, quedando solo en ella Seto, enfrascado en su laptop y Joey, hecho un manojo de nervios.

Joey: Oye…Kaiba… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Seto: Es lo que estas haciendo perro.

Joey: Ya…bueno…es que…veras…

Seto: Venga Wheeler no tengo tiempo.

Joey: Kaiba…tú…me gustas…

Seto: ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

Joey: (mirando hacia abajo) No…Seto de verdad que me gustas.

Seto se levanto y con un rápido y agresivo movimiento acorralo a Joey en la pared. Clavando sus ojos azules en los del rubio. Joey cerró los ojos, por lo que no pudo apreciar que la mirada de Seto no desprendía furia, ni odio, ni irá, sino cariño, y un profundo amor.

Los abrió de golpe cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Joey correspondió al beso, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente…

Seto: Tú también me gustas cachorro, mas de lo que te imaginas…

Joey: Seto… (Con un gran sonrojo)

Y se volvieron a juntar, esta vez Joey intento introducir su lengua en esa inexplorada cavidad, pero se topo con la lengua de su ahora amante, que luchaba por las mismas razones que la suya y al juntarse, comenzaron una guerra para conseguir la victoria de aquella cavidad que se ofrecían mutuamente, pero el Gran Seto Kaiba es el gran Seto Kaiba y nunca puede perder en nada, ni en su empresa, ni en un beso. Así que la lengua del ojiazul se introdujo en la boca del rubio disfrutando de cada rincón nuevo que encontraba. Seto recostó a Joey en la pared, hasta que quedo en el suelo, sin romper el contacto, y comenzó a desabrochar, el uniforme de su amante, dejando al descubierto la piel de porcelana del lindísimo chico rubio, el aire pronto hizo falta de presencia, así que no les quedo más remedio que separarse, Seto aprovecho para degustar la suave piel del cachorro, comenzó dando suaves besos por su cuello, dando algún que otro mordisco por el camino, pronto, fue avanzando hacia sus hombros, para continuar bajando hasta uno de sus pezones, al que prestó un poco mas de atención, lo lamía y succionaba, mientras que con su mano aprisionaba su gemelo, hasta que estuvieran perfectamente erectos, reacción por la que Joey soltó pequeños grititos, que excitaban al Ceo a mas no poder.

Joey: ah! Seto!

Seto: Te ves tan hermoso, Cachorro…

El castaño bajo su mano libre por el abdomen del ojimiel, hasta llegar a acariciar por encima de los pantalones la erección semidura que empezaba a notarse, Joey se estremeció ante tal contacto, pero se entretuvo quitándole la parte de arriba del uniforme a su pareja y la lanzó lejos de donde se encontraban. Seto, a su vez, alegre por el gesto de su cachorro, se dispuso a abrir la cremallera de los pantalones y a quitárselos suavemente, los boxers corrieron la misma suerte, El ojiazul recorrió entre besos y caricias las largas piernas del rubio, hasta que se detuvo en su entrepierna, comenzó dando suaves caricias, para después rodearla y comenzar un suave vaivén, Seto volvió a besar los labios de caramelo de su amante, el cual respondió con pasión y lujuria. Cuando se separaron, Seto volvió a su entrepierna y empezó a dar tortuosas lamidas por la base.

Joey: Ahhhh Seto…kudasai…

Seto: Dime lo que quieres cachorro….

Joey: Seto…hazlo onegai…

Seto: Tus deseos son órdenes…

Y se la introdujo completamente en la boca, succionándola de arriba abajo, desde la punta a la base comenzando por un ritmo lento, para continuar con uno mas rápido, Joey no podía contener sus gemidos, Seto al darse cuenta de que si seguía así no aguantaría mucho mas introdujo sus dedos uno a uno en la boca de Joey, quien los lamió con ganas, cuando estuvieron bien húmedos introdujo uno en la entrada del cachorro, quien arqueó su espalda y lanzó un grito por la sorpresa, Seto mantuvo su dedo quieto, acostumbrando a Joey a la intrusión, pero poco después empezó a moverlo lentamente metiéndolo y sacándolo, un segundo dedo acompaño al primero, y comenzó en su interior un movimiento de tijera con los dedos, Joey gemía sin poder parar, seto penso que ya era suficiente.

Seto: Ne, ne cachorro…ya estas muy mojado…¿Es suficiente con mis dedos?

Joey: …mmm..¿suficiente?

Seto: No te hagas el tonto cachorro…se que quieres que te la meta entera…¿verdad?

Joey: Seto…

Seto: No lo haré si no me lo pides, baby.

Joey se tumbo completamente en el suelo y abrió las piernas.

Joey: Neko…se bueno y hazme el amor…

Si Seto se había excitado torturando a Joey lo de ahora lo había llevado hasta el mismísimo cielo…ver a su cachorro así de sugerente suplicándole con sus mejillas carmesí y su rostro inundado en el deseo…era demasiado para el. Seto se incorporo y introdujo la punta en su entrada, para ir lentamente introduciéndola, sintiendo como el interior del rubio le apretaba la piel y le producía una sensación increíble. Pero espero un poco a que Joey se acostumbrase a la invasión, que en estos momentos se encontraba con los ojos cerrazón y se estaba mordiendo el labio.

Cuando este se fue relajando y por fin abrió los ojos, Seto entendió que estaba preparado y comenzó a moverse dentro del ojimiel, lentamente, sin querer llegar a lastimarlo,

Seto: ahhh cachorro…eres tan estrecho…ahhh ne …¿se siente bien? Ahhh

Joey: Hai! Ah…. Seto kudasai dame más, motto si ahhhh, métemela mas dentro ahhh…

Seto se detuvo un momento, salio de el y se tumbo al lado suyo.

Joey: ¿Seto?

Seto: Así no puedo llegar a donde me pides…

Y con un rápido movimiento la atrajo encima suyo, montándolo sobre sus caderas. Joey, entendiendo, se introdujo poco a poco en miembro del ceo en su entrada y comenzó a morcar el mismo el ritmo, mas rápido y profundo que el anterior, Seto, que estaba encantado por el comportamiento de su rubio, alargo su mano y empezó a masturbar el miembro de Joey, no paso mucho tiempo mas, para que los dos estuvieran al límite.

Joey: Ahhhh… ahhh neko…no aguanto mas…ahhh voy a…

Seto: Juntos cachorro…ahhh,ahhh,aahhhhhhh.

Joey cayó encima de el pecho de Seto, liberando su semen en sus abdómenes, y Seto a su vez en su interior. Seto abrazó a Joey, ambos intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones.

Seto: Te amo Joey, a sido increíble.

Joey: Yo también Seto, te amo mi neko no me dejes nunca…

Seto: ni muerto cachorro…

Y los dos salieron del colegio, a lo recién casado, Joey, encima de Seto, bajo la pícara mirada del causante de la historia, quien guiñó un ojo a Joey.

…y vivieron haciéndonos felices y siendo protagonistas de nuestros ficks una y otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Duke: Simple he pensado que te veías hermoso…- Dijo, tirándose encima de el y robándole un beso.

Joey no salía de su asombro, de todas las cosas que esperaba que le hiciera hacer la última sería esa.

En ese momento se oyó la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose, Joey se sobresalto al ver a Seto Kaiba, la persona con la que más rivalidad tenia, no quería que lo viera así, porque ahora tendría un motivo mas para burlarse de el, por si ya tenía pocos, pero mas se sorprendió al oír lo siguiente:

Duke: Kaiba…que pronto llegas…si te digo la verdad pensé en empezar sin ti.

Seto: Estarías muerto antes de hacer nada…

Duke: Tan posesivo como siempre Seto…pero recuerda que el trato nos incluye a ambos.

Joey: ¿De que estáis hablando?

Seto poso sus fríos ojos en Joey, se acerco a el quitándose la blanca gabardina y tirándola al suelo, quedando justo encima del rostro de Joey, con una de sus sonrisas mas seductoras.

Seto: Pronto lo descubrirás cachorro.

Y junto sus labios. Joey estaba muy sorprendido, estaba atónito ¿primero Debling? ¿Después Kaiba? ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Aunque aquel beso no estaba del todo mal, si, hacía tiempo que sentía algo por aquel ricachón engreído, algo más que rivalidad, de pronto notó que alguien, sin duda Debling, le estaba empezando a desabrochar la chaqueta del uniforme escolar. Joey intentó apartarse, pero Seto se lo impidió intensificando el beso y atrayéndolo hacia el.

Duke le susurro al oído a Joey:

Duke: Ne, cachorro-kun, estate tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte nada que no te guste, es mas, lo disfrutaras mucho.

Joey se soltó del agarre del castaño y intento nuevamente escapar, pero no le fue posible, seguían siendo 2 contra vez, Seto se acomodo detrás del rubio agarrándolo fuertemente.

Seto: No pensé que ibas a ser tan malo cachorro…

Duke: Tranquilo Seto…tengo todo pensado…-dijo sacando de un cajón unas esposas, un pañuelo y una bolsita que contenía otros juguetes eróticos.

Seto: Por fin haces algo bien…

Seto agarro de las muñecas al rubio y Duke le colocó las esposas.

Joey: ¿Que estáis hac…mmmph...- intentó decir, ya que Seto le colocó el pañuelo en la boca.

Ahora por fin seto consiguió quitarle la chaqueta al lindo cachorro, dejando al descubierto su pecho de porcelana.

Duke besó el cuello de Joey mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho, Seto besaba su nuca, dando besos cortos, que hacían que se estremeciera, mientras con las manos acarició todo el abdomen del joven Joey, quien poco a poco se estaba dejando llevar por sus dos compañeros, ya que veía que eso iba en serio, y no le desagradaba del todo.

Duke se dedicó a atender los pezones de Joey, primero con sus manos y después con su boca, Seto, con sus manos, quienes ya se sabían el cuerpo del ojimiel de memoria, continuaron mas abajo, desabrochando el cinturón del chico, e introduciendo su mano entre sus pantalones, Duke, al darse cuenta de que el rubio comenzaba a relajarse, abandonó los pezones de Joey, y prosiguió quitándole los pantalones a Joey, mientras se lanzaba a por la boca del castaño, que quien no muy a gusto pero excitado, contesto al beso.

Duke: No estas tan mal, ricachón…

Seto: Lo mismo digo, dado humano.(¿?)

Joey: (phmmm)

Seto: Tranquilo cachorro, no te vamos a abandonar.

Joey negó con la cabeza, sonrojado.

Duke: Ne, tranquilo, ahora empieza lo bueno.

Y le desprendió de su única prenda.

Seto acarició sus largas piernas para llegar a sus nalgas, las que acarició suavemente y después las apretó fuerte, por lo que el rubio soltó un fuerte aunque amortiguado gemido.

Duke, en cambio, atendía la entrepierna del rubio, que empezaba a endurecerse rápidamente, Seto unió las manos a las de Duke, para masturbarlo juntos, Joey, mientras se excitaba con aquel placer irremediable se deleitaba de los fogosos besos que se proporcionaban entre Seto y el moreno. ¿Quién podría pensar que aquellos dos competidores, pudieran estar fundiéndose en tan apasionado contacto?, nadie, pero se veían realmente bien ver a aquellos dos bombones juntos, un espectáculo del que solo Joey podía disfrutar, sabiéndose el único espectador y motivo de aquello, no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando.

Los gemidos del rubio pronto se hicieron notables aun siendo amortiguados por el pañuelo.

Duke: Ne, creo que ya va siendo hora ¿no?

Seto: Estoy de acuerdo

Duke: ¿Quieres empezar tu?

Seto: Será un placer…

Joey miro a los ojos a Seto con una mirada de preocupación.

Seto recostó a joey en la gran cama de sabanas blancas, quedando a su altura. Nuevamente beso el cuello de Joey , mordió su lóbulo, y le susurro en el oido:

Seto: Cachorro, será mejor que te relajes, pero pronto te acostumbraras.

Joey, entendiendo la situación cerró fuertemente los ojos y emitió un gruñido de desaprobación.

Seto de llevó sus dedos a la boca y lo humedeció, mientras Duke besaba el cuerpo del rubio, para que se evadiese de lo que vendría.

El castaño introdujo su primer dedo en la entrada del rubio muy suavemente, intentando causarle la menor molestia posible.

Joey emitió un gruñido de molestia. Se sentía extraño…, Duke, mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo en el oído, y mordía se lóbulo, para aumentar la excitación.

Duke: Ne, rubito, tranquilízate, pronto el dolor pasara cariño…, lo cambiaremos por mucho placer, y acabaras tan excitado como nosotros lo estamos ahora…

Seto introdujo su segundo dedo, dilatando aun más su pequeña entrada…esta vez, el sonido que emitió Joey estuvo mezclado con placer, Seto, había empezado a acariciar su pene, y aquellos dedos no se sentían demasiado molestos. Comenzó a moverlos, introduciéndolos en su interior muy lentamente. Un tercer dedo acompaño a los anteriores. Joey mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero se podían oír suaves y delicados gemidos, que indicaban a los dos chicos que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Seto retiro sus dedos, preparándose para lo que vendría.

Duke: Seto, espera, no esta lo suficientemente preparado, ni siquiera esta bien lubricado…

Seto: No puedo esperar mas…el podrá aguantarlo.

Duke: Vamos, ¿te la has visto? La tienes enorme! ¿Acaso quieres partirlo en dos?

Seto: Genial, lo estas asustando…esta bien haz lo que quieras, pero que sea rápido.

Duke: Tranquilo, os gustara a los dos.

Duke cogio la bolsita que había sacado al principio, y saco de ello un vibrador alargado.

Duke lo mostró, lamiéndolo sensualmente y pasándoselo a Seto. Quien lo introdujo lentamente, sin lastimar al nervioso cachorro.

Duke se recostó a un lado de Joey y lamió la punta de su erección. Mientras Seto activo el vibrador, para que hiciera efecto en el rubio.

Y…efectivamente lo hizo, al de pocos segundos Joey estaba gimiendo en un tomo bastante audible incluso tapado por el pañuelo.

Seto comenzó un pequeño vaivén con el juguete, y mientras Duke se introdujo toda su hombría en su boca.

Seto: Cachorro…¿Se siente bien?¿Te gusta?

Joey asintió, ¿para que negarlo? Lo estaba pasando en grande, tenia miedo, pero realmente estaba disfrutando mucho con ellos, y cuando no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos, asi que en vez de oponer resistencia, se limito a dejarse hacer.

Seto: Ya es suficiente ¿No?, Esto no te llena…¿quieres uno de verdad? ¿cierto?

Joey le miró con una mirada suplicante…

Duke: mmm…por fin empieza lo bueno…

Seto le dio la vuelta al rubio, dejándolo a cuatro patas. Duke se posiciono delante de el.

El castaño agarro su hombría, y la presiono contra la caliente entrada del castaño, introduciéndola muy lentamente…Duke desato el pañuelo de la boca de Joey, beso su boca, y acerco su hombría a ella, indicándole lo que quería que hiciese, y ya de paso amortiguando con otra cosa los gemidos del rubio... Joey se introdujo aquel pedazo de carne en la boca, mientras sentía como era invadido por Kaiba…

Seto: Ya está entera cachorro…ahora relájate…mmm... eres tan estrecho…

Comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, con cariño, Joey, aprovechando el vaivén, proporcionaba placer al moreno, succionando su miembro, los tres gemían excitados, Seto, poco a poco empezó a incrementar el ritmo, Provocándoles placer a sus dos acompañantes…Duke marcaba el ritmo de las lamidas de Joey, el rubio lo estaba haciendo estupendamente, pero el también quería sentir el sabroso trasero del rubio.

Duke: Es mi turno Seto, déjame ser ami quien penetre esa preciosa cavidad…

Seto, a regañadientes comenzó a reiterarse.

Joey: No…

Duke: Tranquilo cachorro ya veras como lo hago mejor que el ricachon…

Joey: No…(sonrojado a mas no poder) hacerlo…hacerlo los dos a la vez…onegai…

Seto y Duke se quedaron con cara de…¿Qué?, tardaron un rato en reaccionar…

Seto: ¿Estas seguro cachorro? Puede que sea demasiado para ti…

Joey: Ie…onegai…quiero sentirlos a ambos…

Duke: ¿Quién puede resistirse a esto?

Esta bien…

Duke se recostó en el cabecero de la cama y atrajo al rubio con el de espaldas, introdujo su pene en el, y comenzó a embestirlo lentamente.

Duke: Ahhhh! Si que eres estrecho, que bien me la aprietas…

Mientras Seto se posicionaba delante de el, separándole las piernas.

Seto: ¿Estas preparado? Dijo, muy cariñosamente al oído del rubio, y beso su boca, para darle confianza.

Joey asintió con la cabeza.

Duke ceso las embestidas, y Seto se la volvió a meter, haciendo estremecer tanto al rubio, como a Duke, quien sentía el movimiento que aquel gran miembro en sus propias carnes.

Joey derramo una pequeña lágrima, no podía evitarlo, tenia dos penes en su interior, pero aun así era una sensación increíble, tener a ambas fieras junto a el.

Seto beso aquellas lágrimas. Ofreciéndole su cariño. Duke agarro su hombría y empezó a masturbarla, para distraerle de su dolor…

Joey: Mmmm, ahhhh, ne empiecen a moverse…

Y dicho y hecho,

Empezaron a moverse muy lentamente, para lastimar lo menos posible a su lindo rubito.

Pero pronto el mismo Joey, aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, los gemidos, se fueron incrementando por parte de los tres. Joey se encontraba en la gloria, los dos miembros que mantenía en su interior se intercalaban para tocar su próstata, y mientras las manos de Duke hacían maravillas en su propia hombría. El ritmo, ya era frenético, y había aumentado mucho. Los tres estaban a punto de venirse.

Joey: Ahhh,ahhhh,ahhhhhhh mas, ah dadme mas, motto, ohhhhh sois increíbles ahhhh

Seto: Mmmm, ah…El único increíble ahhh, aquí eres tu ahhh cachorro…te quiero ahhh.

Duke: Eso ahhh digo yo…ahhh pero, Seto…tu ahhhh…no te quedas atrás ahhhh!

Joey fue el primero en correrse, manchando las manos de Duke y los abdómenes de Seto u Joey y apretó las dos hombrías de su interior, provocando que Seto y Duke se corrieran a la vez en su interior, llenando el interior con su semen.

Se quedaron un rato quietos…respirando rápidamente…después los dos semes se retiraron de el y se abrazaron al rubio, Seto por delante y Duke por detrás.

Joey: Ne…eso estuvo genial…

Duke: Me alegra de que te gustara…no hemos tenido que violarte…

Joey: Lo habéis hecho… pero supongo que os perdono….

Seto beso por ultima vez los labios del rubio, después los tres sucumbieron al cansancio…

Por la mañana Seto despertó el primero, cielos, si que le había gustado poseer al dueño de sus sueños, y le había excitado el hecho de que Duke lo acompañase, pero lo deseaba para el solo, si, hacia mucho tiempo, que dejo de sentir algo mas que rivalidad en el, le quería, le quería mucho…pensó, delineando los suaves rasgos del rubio, aun dormido…que al de poco rato despertó.

Joey: Buenos días…(dijo, con una gran sonrisa en la cara)

Seto: Buenos días cachorro…

Joey: Seto…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Seto: ¿Quieres saber por que te secuestramos?

Joey: No, bueno si…pero…eso que dijiste…mientras…

Seto; ¿Qué?

Joey: ¿Dijiste que me querias?

Seto (suspiro) Si cachorro, te quiero, y no puedo evitarlo, esa es la razón por la que accedí a raptarte, era la única forma de tenerte. Comprendo que ahora me odies y no quieras saber nada de i, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

Joey: Seto…yo….yo también te quiero….

Y se besaron con mucho romanticismo.

Joey: Pero…¿y Duke?

Duke: Hay…menos mal que por fin aclaran sus sentimientos, si no lo hacían ustedes lo iba hacer yo en breve…(Se vistio increíblemente rapido) En fin, muchas gracias por la noche chicos, siempre quise hacer una orgia con unos bishounens como ustedes. Bueno, disfruten mucho parejita…xd

Seto: Problema resuelto, ahora tu y yo tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar…

Joey: Si! Jeje ¿Seto?  
>Seto: ¿Qué?<p>

Joey: Te quiero…

Fin


End file.
